Higurashi no Naku Koro ni
"Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni" (ひぐらしのなく頃に "When the Cicadas Cry") is a song written and performed by Japanese pop artist Eiko Shimamiya for the anime series of the same name, serving as the first opening theme. It is seemingly from the perspective of Rena Ryuuguu as she obsesses over another person. Lyrics Japanese (Full)= Furimuita sono ushiro no (Shoumen daare?) Kurayami ni tsume o tatete (Yoru o hikisaita) Amadare wa chi no shizuku to natte hoo o tsutai ochiru Mou doko ni mo kaeru basho ga nai nara Kono yubi tomare watashi no yubi ni Sono yubi goto tsurete tte ageru Higurashi ga naku akazu no mori e Atomodori wa mou dekinai Hitori-zutsu kesarete yuku (Aoi honoo) Kurayami no sono mukou ni (Asa wa mou konai) Kagami no naka de ugomeki nobashite kuru musuu no te de Saa dareka o koko e izanai nasai Oni-san kochira te no naru hou e Donna ni nigete mo tsukamaete ageru Higurashi ga naku kemonomichi kara Kikoete ita koe wa mou nai Kono yubi tomare watashi no yubi ni Sono yubi goto tsurete tte ageru Higurashi ga naku akazu no mori Atomodori wa mou dekinai Oni-san kochira te no naru hou e Donna ni nigete mo tsukamaete ageru Higurashi ga naku kemonomichi kara Kikoete ita koe wa mou nai |-|English (Full)= Behind where I looked back (Who’s in the front?) In the dark, I sank in my nails (And tore apart the night) The raindrops turn into droplets of blood and travel down my cheeks If there’s no place for me to return to anywhere anymore Take these fingers, my fingers I’ll take you away with all of your fingers To the unopened forest where cicadas cry I can’t turn back anymore Being extinguished one by one (The blue flames) Beyond the darkness (The morning won’t come anymore) Inside the mirror, with countless wriggling hands reaching out Come on, lure someone here Oni-san, come here, to where my hands clap No matter how you flee, I’ll capture you From the animal trail where cicadas cry The voice that I heard is no more Take these fingers, my fingers I’ll take you away with all of your fingers To the unopened forest where cicadas cry I can’t turn back anymore Oni-san, come here, to where my hands clap No matter how you flee, I’ll capture you From the animal trail where cicadas cry The voice that I heard is no more |-|Japanese (TV Size)= Furimuita sono ushiro no (Shoumen daare?) Kurayami ni tsume o tatete (Yoru o hikisaita) Amadare wa chi no shizuku to natte hoo o tsutai ochiru Mou doko ni mo kaeru basho ga nai nara Kono yubi tomare watashi no yubi ni Sono yubi goto tsurete tte ageru Higurashi ga naku akazu no mori e Atomodori wa mou dekinai |-|English (TV Size)= Behind where I looked back (Who’s in the front?) In the dark, I sank in my nails (And tore apart the night) The raindrops turn into droplets of blood and travel down my cheeks If there’s no place for me to return to anywhere anymore Take these fingers, my fingers I’ll take you away with all of your fingers To the unopened forest where cicadas cry I can’t turn back anymore Other Appearances *The song was released as a single and on the album O''. Gallery Images Snip20190106_1.png Snip20190106_2.png Snip20190106_3.png Snip20190106_4.png Snip20190106_5.png Snip20190106_6.png Snip20190106_7.png Videos Official Higurashi no naku koro ni opening full|Full Higurashi no Naku Koro ni When They Cry Opening HD|TV Size Covers My Top 10 Favorite "Higurashi No Naku koro Ni" Characters|Rescue-T Higurashi - "When They Cry" (Opening) ENGLISH ver AmaLee|AmaLee 「Full English Cover」Higurashi no Naku Koro ni ( Higurashi Opening 1 )【Jayn】|Jayn Icon feat.MAKI - Higurashi no Naku Koro ni|Icon feat. MAKI Trivia *The strange, chant-like lyrics throughout the song are actually the Japanese word "''Nigerarenai" backwards, which translates to "You cannot escape". Category:Anime Songs Category:Solos Category:Point of View Songs